The Last
by Muffluousse
Summary: THIS STORY NOT REALLY SPECIAL, JUST BASED ON REAL LIFE THIS IS KOOKV STORY.
1. Chapter 1

Rintikan air hujan turun perlahan _menghantam_ sosok _wanita bertubuh mungil_ berusia _17 tahun_ yang kini nampak _berteduh_ dibawah sebuah pohon rindang ditengah _kegelapan sang penguasa malam_ yang sedikit mencekam. Sosoknya terlihat memeluk tubuh nya _erat_ seakan-akan ia adalah sebuah _porselen_ yang dapat _retak_ akibat _sentuhan lembut._ Bibirnya pucat pasi, bergemeletuk _berirama_ menemani _keheningan_ malam yang cukup dingin akibat _gerimis_ yang datang tanpa mendapat _undangan_ itu.

Sesekali, _hazel coklat pekat_ itu bergulir _kesana-kemari_ seollah-olah tengah mencari _sesuatu hal_ yang ia tunggu sejak _penghujung senja._ Helaan nafas pelan sarat akan rasa _dingin_ yang menusuk hingga _rusuk_ itu berhembus seiring semakin _pucat wajah_ lelah itu. Ia semakin memeluk tubuhnya erat, kala merasakan _hujan_ semakin _serakah berbondong-bondong untuk turun_ dan juga hembusan angin yang begitu _tidak sabarannya_ berhembus kencang menerpa sosoknya.

" _Eomma.. appa.."_ gumaman kecil itu terdengar bergetar lirih dan tak terlalu jelas, ia berujung menumpukan kepalanya pada _lipatan_ tangannya yang bertumpu _manja_ pada lutut yang entah sejak kapa itu tertekuk. Badannya semakin bergetar, akibat _hujan_ yang dengan _tidak berprikehujanan_ itu membasahi _seragam biru_ khas _rumah sakit_ yang ia kenakan. Isakan kecil lolos dari _belahan daging_ berwarna _pucat_ itu, begitu pelan layaknya _hembusan_ angin pada _musim semi_ yang tentu saja masih dapat terdengar oleh siapapun yang mungkin lewat disana.

 _Hemburan hujan_ yang _turun teramat_ _sangat_ deras itu seolah menjadi _sahabat_ dirinya, kala tubuh itu semakin bergetar hebat seiring isakan yang _semakin keras_ itu _mengalun merdu bagai nyanyian berjuta pilu._ Ia membiarkan dirinya menjadi _bulan-bulanan_ sang _hujan_ agar _luka_ tak nampak itu sedikit _terobati_ dengan _hujaman_ sang _hujan._

Dirinya mendongak konfirmatif kala tak mendapati _hujaman hujan_ pada tubuhnya, menemukan sosok _pria_ bertatapan dingin namun teduh itu tengah menatap _nanar_ dirinya dengan sebuah payung dalam genggamannya. Sosok itu tersenyum kecil, lalu dengan perlahan berjongkok dihadapan gadis itu. Tangannya terulur menghapus _jejak airmata_ yang mengalir dari _pipi gembilnya,_ dia menggeleng samar lalu dengan tak takut memeluk gadis itu. Mencoba menyalurkan _kehangatan_ dan _ketenangan_ nyata sebagai _pelipur lara._

" _Aku pikir aku akan kehilanganmu. Aku menemukanmu, aku takkan melepaskanmu lagi. Tidak, tidak akan lagi. Jangan menghilang seperti tadi lagi, jantungku serasa ingin lepas dari tempatnya kala melihatmu tak ada disana. Kumohon, jangan pergi sama seperti mereka, sayang. Jangan, kumohon jangan. Jangan lakukan itu padaku, razza."_ ujarnya semakin mempererat pelukan yang ia berikan tadi.

Gadis itu membalas pelukan sosok _pria_ itu lemah, lalu sedikit meronta dengan suara yang tak jelas. "Ngh— ngh! Ngh!" (" _Mereka tak menepati janjinya lagi, yoongi oppa. Eomma dan appa berbohong padaku lagi, mereka berbohong lagi. Mereka pembohong, pembohong, pembohong! Aku benci mereka! Aku benci mereka!" )_ utaranya diiringi sebuah gerakan meronta dan penuh akan kemarahan disana.

Memahami apa yang dirasakan sang _adik,_ sang _kakak_ memeluk adiknya semakin erat membisikan _beribu janji manis_ yang tak kunjung nyataberusaha menenangkan sang adik yang sudah terlihat sangat _mengenaskan_ malam ini. Perlahan namun pasti, rontaan itu sedikit melemah sebab _matanya terasa berat dan penglihatannya mengabur. Dan perlahan ia merasakan tubuhnya lemah dan ia semakin jatuh kedalam pelukan sang kakak._

 _ **JXCHOBUN FANFICTION PRESENT :**_

 _ **THE LAST**_

 _ **CAST : JEON JUNGKOOK X KIM TAEHYUNG**_

 _ **JEON** **RAZZA**_ **(OC)**

 _ **JEON (MIN) YOONGI**_

 _ **AND OTHER CAST**_

 _ **LENGTH : TWOSHOOT**_

 _ **(**_ _("Razza"): penjabaran ucapan yang dilontarkan_ _ **)**_

 _ **PLEASE, DONT DO PLAGIARISM THIS STORY!**_

‹ _**HAPPY READING!›**_

 _ **08:30 AM KST.**_

 _ **Seoul Hospital, 2188 Room.**_

"Pagi, _princess._ Kau sudah sadar rupanya."ucapan itu menyadarkan lamunan seorang _gadis_ yang sejak _sang fajar_ tiba telah sibuk memandang keluar jendela yang berada tepat bersebelahan dengan ranjangnya.

Sosoknya terduduk bersandar pada bantal yang diatur lebih tinggi, supaya memudahkan dirinya menatap keluar sana. Sorotan mata itu sarat akan _kekosongan_ berarti, senyuman _pahit_ terukir kala ia menatap _keharmonisan_ sebuah keluarga yang nampak sedang berbincang. Dimana, orang yang lebih tua yang razza yakini _sebagai ayah_ dari 2 bocah laki-laki yang tengah sibuk bercerita sembari berdiri disamping kursi roda yang diduduki sang _ayah._ Dibelakangnya, nampak seorang wanita cantik yang razza yakini juga sebagai _sang ibu_ sekaligus _istri_ dari lelaki itu tengah mendorong kursi roda iru perlahan dan sesekali terlihat tertawa sembari menimpali _perkataan sang anak._

Yoongi mengikuti arah pandang razza, ia ikut tersenyum lirih lalu dengan perlahan mendudukan dirinya tepat disamping sang adik. Meraih tangan razza penuh kehati-hatian, membuat sang empunya berjengit cukup terkejut atas kehadiran _orang lain._ Razza tersenyum membalas _lengkungan bibir_ sang kakak, lalu tangannya bergerak _aktif_ merangkai rentetan kalimat tanya yang ditujukan pada orang di hadapannya kini.

 _( "Kapan, oppa datang?")_

"Aku? Baru saja, sejak tadi kau sibuk memperhatikan keluar jendela. Biar kutebak, pasti kau tak menyadarinya, _kan?_ " tanya yoongi yang diiyakan razza dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Apa kau sudah makan? Aku membawakan apel kesukaan mu hari ini."sambung yoongi seraya mengeluarkan kotak makan berisi potongan apel merah dan hijau kesukaan sang adik yang sengaja ia bawakan. Razza tersenyum berbinar, menampilkan senyuman kotak _khas sang ibu_ dengan gigi kelinci _khas sang ayah_ yang menyembul _malu_.

Razza membuka mulut kala yoongi dengan hati-hati menusuk apel itu dengan _sebuah lidi_ yang ia bawa lalu mengarahkan apel itu kedalam mulut razza. Razza bertepuk tangan _apresiasif_ kala menerima suapan itu, _( " Woah— ini sangat manis! Razza suka! Yoongi oppa, jjang!")_ razza mengacungkan kedua jarinya sesaat setelah ia mengunyah apel itu.

Tangan mungil miliknya terulur guna mengambil potongan apel lain dalam tempat makan itu, lalu dengan hati-hati ikut memasukkan apel itu kedalam mulut sang kakak yang tentu saja menerima suapan itu.

"Kau benar, apel ini sangat manis. Hahaha berarti aku tak salah membeli apel kali ini." ucapnya bangga lalu mengulang gerakan awalnya guna menyuapi sang adik.

 _( "Benar! Sangat manis seperti dirimu, oppa.")_ kini razza menjulurkan lidahnya meledek, membuat yoongi memelototkan mata dan memasang wajah kesal _main-main._ Lalu dihadiahi kekehan yang _lagi-lagi tanpa suara_ dari razza.

Keduanya terlibat, candaan yang cukup menyenangkan sembari menyuapkan apel yang ada kemasing-masing mulut mereka. Tak terasa, waktu terpotong cukup banyak. Tanpa mereka sadari, _sang mentari_ telah berdiri _congkak_ diatas sana seraya memancarkan sinarnya yang cukup hangat.

Kini, razza dan yoongi tak lagi berada didalam kamar. Yoongi berinisiatif mengajak razza jalan-jalan ke taman yang ada di rumah sakit ini, saat ini terlihat yoongi nampak berbincang dengan razza sembari mendorong kursi roda yang razza duduki. Terkadang, terlihat razza membalikkan tubuhnya guna menjawab perbincangan mereka dengan gerakan antusias. Mereka sampai ditaman, dengan sedikit terpekik _hening_ razza menunjuk kearah ayunan dan langsung disanggupi yoongi dengan menggendong razza menuju ayunan dan mendudukinya disana. Mendorong pelan ayunan itu, razza nampak tersenyum lebar merasakan hembusan angin menerpa kulit dan helaian _surai hitam legam_ yang dikuncir _setengah_ itu.

Matanya menyipit membentuk _lengkungan_ layaknya _bibir yang tersenyum_ dengan indah, membuat yoongi terpekur menyadari bahwa sosok yang kini berada dihadapannya tersenyum lebar menanggung derita yang cukup berat. Yoongi tersenyum miris kala mengingat apa yang baru saja ia dengar pagi tadi sebelum berangkat menuju rumah sakit.

— _ **flashback—**_

 _ **06:00 AM, KST**_

Pagi itu, ketenangan yang sangat diidamkan setiap _sebuah keluarga_ menguap entah kemana. Disebuah rumah yang cukup besar itu, kini hanya terdengar teriakan atau bahkan dentuman benda keras yang menemani suasana kala itu. Dua orang _sejenis_ yang sejak 20 tahun lalu resmi menikah muda itu kini tengah bertengkar hebat. Kadang, akan terdengar pekikan kesal dari sang _istri —Kim Taehyung—_ yang gemas dengan kalimat yang dikeluarkan sang _suami —Jeon Jungkook—_ yang sibuk meminta pertanggung jawaban dirinya sebagai seorang _ibu._

"Kau! Kau itu ibunya. Tak bisakah kau meluangkan waktu mu? Setidaknya pedulilah padanya Kim Taehyung! Dia _buah hatimu!_ Anak yang selalu kau _eluh-eluhkan?!"_ emosi jungkook meluap kala mendapati taehyung dengan santainya menarik koper besar berisi pakaian miliknya. Tangan kekar milik jungkook menarik kasar koper yang taehyung bawa dan melemparnya asal kesudut ruangan.

Taehyung menghela nafas, mencoba sabar menghadapi sosok lelaki yang telah resmi menjadi _mantan suaminya_ sebulan lalu itu. Taehyung memijat pangkal hidungnya _relax_ lalu menatap _sang mantan_ suami tepat di _iris hitam kelam_ miliknya.

"Dengar jungkook—, aku cukup sibuk hari ini. Tak bisakah sehari ini saja, kau mengurus anakmu yang _gagu dan penyakitan_ itu seorang diri? Aku lelah jungkook! Benar-benar lelah!" pekiknya meluapkan rasa kesal yang ia tahan sejak tadi.

"Kau bilang apa barusan? Sibuk? Sibuk dengan lelaki bernama _Park brengsek Bogum_ itu hah?! Hingga kau dengan teganya membiarkan anakmu seorang diri dirumah sakit melawan maut? **Dimana otakmu ?** " ujar jungkook penekanan. Merasa tak mengenal sosok dihadapannya sekarang ini.

 _Dulu, taehyung adalah sosok ibu penyanyang bagi kedua anaknya. Dan sekarang? Apa semenjak perceraian mereka dirinya berubah sebegitu pesatnya? Bahkan dulu taehyung adalah sosok yang paling tidak suka dan akan marah jika ada yang mengatakan bahwa putri mereka gagu dan menyusahkan. Tapi sekarang? Dia sendiri yang mengucapkan hal itu dengan lancarnya._

 _Ya, jungkook dan taehyung dikarunia dua orang anak. Anak sulung mereka bernama Jeon Yoongi, sosok yang terlihat dingin namun sangat hangat pada keluarga terutama pada adiknya itu selalu dapat diandalkan dalam keadaan apapun. Sifat bertanggung jawab yoongi menurun dari sang ayah yang merupakan orang terpercaya pemerintahaan. Sebaliknya dengan anak bungsu sekaligus putri mereka bernama Jeon Razza atau biasa mereka panggil razza. Sosok putrinya begitu ceria dan hyperaktive sifat alamiah taehyung yang menurun padanya. Berbeda dengan yoongi. Razza merupakan duplikat sempurna wajah kedua orang tuanya. Razza selalu mendapati julukan "Happy virus princess" oleh yoongi atau bahkan kedua orang tuanya, karena tingkah sekaligus sifatnya yang selalu ceria sehingga menular pada orang disekitarnya._

 _Namun, dibalik semuanya razza memiliki kekurangan yang cukup menonjol. Dimana, putri bungsu keluarga Jeon itu tidak dapat berbicara atau mari kita sebut dengan tunawicara dan juga razza memiliki tubuh yang cukup lemah. Cukup menyedihkan memang, namun razza tak lantas menyerah begitu saja pada keadaan yang ada pada dirinya. Dia selalu mencoba menjadi apapun yang dinginkan orang tuanya dengan usaha yang sangat keras agar mampu mewujudkannya._

 _Razza adalah sumber kebahagiaan jungkook, taehyung serta yoongi. Tetapi, gadis kecil itu kini justru tengah berjuang seorang diri melawan sebuah penyakit menurun keluarga Kim. Kala itu, jungkook menemukan razza meringkuk dengan rintihan tak jelas yang keluar dari mulutnya. Razza terlihat lemas dengan darah yang keluar dari bibirnya. Jungkook dan taehyung yang mengetahui hal itu bergegas membawa razza menuju dokter guna memeriksa kondisinya._

 _Seperti yang dijelaskan tadi, saat itu keduanya bagai tertimpa batu bata sebanyak 100x mendengar penuturan sang dokter. Selepas kenyataan itu, keadaan keluarga jungkook yang awalnya harmonis seketika berubah menjadi berantakan. Sepasang suami istri itu sering kali bertengkar hingga berujung perceraian. Meskipun bercerai, keduanya masih tetap tinggal bersama sebab mengingat keadaan razza._

Taehyung menggasak rambutnya kasar, lalu tanpa menjawab mengambil koper yang tadi dilemparkan jungkook dan bergegas meninggalkan rumah itu begitu saja, membuat jungkook menggeram frustasi lalu menduduki dirinya disofa.

"Appa tau kau mendengar dengan jelas semuanya, yoongi."ucap jungkook kini melonggarkan dasi yang _mencekik_ lehernya. Merasa terpanggil, yoongi yang tadi memang niat berpamitan guna menjenguk razza itu menahan diri hanya untuk mendengar perdebatan keduanya kini berjalan menuju jungkook. Tersenyum kikuk, lalu sedikit mengaruk tengkuknya tak gatal seraya bergumam. "Maafkan aku appa."

Jungkook mengangguk konfirmatif, lalu melirik sekilas tas jinjing yang di bawa oleh yoongi dengan alis bertautan satu sama lain. "Apa yang kau bawa? Dan mau kemana kau pagi-pagi begini?" tanya jungkook hati-hati.

"Ah— ini hanya potongan beberapa apel. Aku ingin membawanya untuk razza, anak itu mengeluh bosan dengan makanan rumah sakit tadi malam, jadi— aku membawakannya apel ini agar ia senang."jelas yoongi tersenyum lebar membayangkan senyum lebar adiknya jika mendapati yoongi membawakan buah _favorit_ nya itu.

Lagi, jungkook mengangguk samar lalu dengan sedikit kasar meraih jas dan kunci mobil yang tadi terbengkalai. "Appa akan mengantarmu kerumah sakit, kebetulan hari ini ada rapat didekat sana." ucapnya lalu bergegas keluar rumah dan diikuti oleh yoongi.

Keduanya kini telah berada didalam mobil, tanpa perbincangan sekaligus hingga terasa bahwa mereka telah tiba dirumah sakit. Yoongi membuka pintu mobil itu setelah terlebih dahulu melepas safetybelt yang melekat pada tubuhnya tadi. Sedikit membungkuk guna melihat wajah ayahnya dari celah jendela mobil.

"Appa tak mampir? Razza pasti sen—"

"Tak bisa, _maaf?_ Meeting kali ini sangat penting untuk perusahaan hingga tak bisa ku tinggal. Mungkin, sepulang dari meeting aku akan menjenguk _princess_ ku itu. sampaikan saja padanya, jika _sang raja_ begitu merindukannya dan akan segera datang."ucap jungkook tersenyum sendu lalu ditanggapi anggukan paham dari yoongi. Setelah berpamitan, jungkook segera bergegas menuju tempat rapat dan yoongi pun bergegas menuju tempat dimana razza dirawat selama sebulan ini.

— _ **flashback off—**_

"Akh—" yoongi tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu dengan cepat mendekati razza yang sudah terjatuh dari ayunannya. Razza terduduk seraya memegang lututnya yang sedikit terluka namun dengan tatapan yang tak lepas menatap wajah sang kakak yang _sembab_ karena menangis dalam lamunannya tadi.

Entah apa yang dilamunkan oleh kakaknya saat itu, tangan razza terulur mengusap _buliran_ air mata yang lagi-lagi jatuh dari mata _sipit_ milik yoongi. Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya yang sejak tadi sibuk membersihkan kaki razza yang kotor akibat pasir, tersenyum lalu mengangkat razza menuju kursi rodanya.

"Apa lututmu sakit? Maaf, karena kau tak memperhatikanmu."ujarnya penuh penyesalan dan berlutut didepan razza. Menggeleng samar sebagai jawaban, razza kembali _bergerak aktif._

 _( "Apa yang oppa pikirkan? Kenapa oppa menangis? Apa razza membuat oppa sedih? Maafkan kenakalan razza, oppa.")_ razza memegang kedua kupingnya, hal biasa yang ia lakukan sebagai penyesalan dan permintaan maaf.

 _( "Oppa, jangan menangis. Kau membuatku sedih jika menangis begitu, dan lihat! Wajahmu tak tampan lagi.")_ kali ini razza mengusap air mata yang dengan nakalnya kembali turun dari mata yoongi. Membuat sang empunya memeluk erat tubuh sang adik erat.

Razza ikut memeluk tubuh sang kakak, mengusap punggungnya menenangkan. Seraya bergumam yang yoongi pahami sebagai kata-kata penenang. Melepas pelukan lalu mengusap air matanya sendiri, yoongi kini tersenyum lebar.

 _( "Sudah tak sedih? Sekarang tersenyumlah, agar dunia tahu. Kalau kakak dari seorang Jeon Razza sangat tampan.")_ razza menggerakkan tangannya membuat sebuah senyum dibibir yoongi.

"Seperti ini? Apa aku sudah tampan?" tanya yoongi tersenyum lebar dan terkekeh gemas kala razza mengangguk semangat menjawab pertanyaanya. Yoongi bangkit, lalu beralih mendorong kursi roda razza, membuat snag empunya sedikit kebingungan dan mendongak guna memastikan.

Yoongi terkekeh, lalu menggasak rambut razza pelan. "Kita akan kembali kekamarmu, ingat? Kau harus minum obat bukan?"jelas yoongi sedikit dengan nada dibuat-buat. Membuat razza mau tak mau terkekeh lalu memberikan _gesture_ hormat pada kakaknya yang sibuk mendorong dirinya menuju kamar.

 _ **( To be continued...)**_

 ** _Hello~! I'm back with another story! sorry for late update for other story. The truthly, i'm post all my story on wattpad. So, if you need to know about all my story, you can find me on wattpad!  
_**

 ** _Wattpad : Jxchobun._**

 ** _But dont worry, i keep writing and publish my story and here!_**

 ** _kkkkkk, mint to review? your review really help me so much!_**

 ** _Your cutie._**

 ** _[ 24.04.2017, 00:00 AM]_**

 ** _Jxchobun._**


	2. Chapter 2

Panas mentari yang cukup _mengereng_ menyinari bumi dengan begitu _adil_ mampu membuat kulit siapapun menjadi sedikit _menggelap_. Namun tidak bagi seorang Jeon Jungkook, yang justru merasa _sinar mentari_ sanggup membakar _otak, hati serta mata_ nya yang serasa memanas melihat adegan dua orang dewasa tengah _berciuman_ dengan tak tahu malunya disebuah _restoran_ yang memang cukup sepi pengunjung itu.

Matanya _tersilat_ pancaran amarah yang teramat sakit, sebab _bukan main hatinya teremat_ dengan begitu _kuatnya_ melihat pemandangan _menyakitkan mata_ itu. Saat itu, bahkan terbesit bayangan senyuman _si bungsu_ yang begitu _lirih_ kala ia mengatakan sangat merindukan sang _ibu_ dan dengan begitu _percaya dirinya_ juga mengatakan bahwa sang ibu juga merindukannya bahkan teramat sangat merindukan dirinya.

Dengan langkah pasti namun perlahan guna mengatur emosinya _yang meletup-letup,_ jungkook beralih menarik bahu _salah satu pelaku_ hingga tautan keduanya terputus dan mengundang gerutuan dari _lelaki manis_ yang tadi terlihat memejamkan mata karena terlalu asik _melilitkan lidah_ dan _menyesap bibir_ sang lawan. Bermaksud melayangkan protes, justru kali ini _lelaki manis_ itu terpepkur dengan sosok dihadapannya.

 _—plak—_

Sebuah tamparan cukup keras terhempas pada _pipi mulus_ milik _lelaki manis_ itu, suara tamparan yang cukup nyaring pun cukup membuat _ekstensi_ ketiganya menjadi pusat sementara beberapa pengunjung yang ada. _Lelaki manis_ itu menoleh kearah _sang pelaku penamparan_ yang kini tengah mengetatkan rahangnya guna meredam emosinya yang tiba-tiba saja berada di ujung _ubun-ubunnya._

 _"Kau!"_ ucapan itu penuh dengan _ketidakterimaan,_ membuat jungkook _—sang pelaku penamparan—_ mengangkat alisnya kala _taehyung —sang lelaki manis—_ menunjuk dan menatap nyalang kearahnya.

"Apa? Itu bahkan tak sebanding dengan apa yang kau lakukan, kim taehyung." jawab jungkook sedatar mungkin namun nada kekesalan disana masih begitu kentara.

Menurunkan jari yang tadi sibuk menunjuk jungkook, taehyung berdecak sebal seraya menghela nafasnya lelah. "Memang apa yang aku lakukan? Hingga tamparan _manis_ darimu begitu tidak _sederajat_ dengan perlakuan ku yang bahkan jelas-jelas begitu sangat _wajar, Jeon Jungkook-ssi?_ " tanyanya penuh penekanan, sebab merasa dirinyalah yang paling benar.

" _Kau masih bertanya?_ _ **Sebenarnya, dimana otakmu? Kau masih bertanya apa yang kau lakukan?**_ " tanya jungkook tak percaya.

"Kau bertanya seakan-akan kau _adalah makhluk paling tak bersalah_ yang _Tuhan_ ciptakan. Tidakkah kau sadar, tae? Anakmu, putri bungsumu _yang dulu begitu kau sayangi_ tengah berjuang melawan _sakitnya_ disana?" ucap jungkook begitu lirih, menyuarakan _perih_ yang tergoreskan karena _pengutaraan_ sang anak malam itu.

Memutar matanya malas, taehyung beralih menumpukan kedua tangannya pada _pinggang ramping_ miliknya. "Dengar jungkook, bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu? _Aku sudah lelah,_ dan sudah kukatakan cukup jelas padamu untuk merawat _putrimu_ yang tak dapat bicara dan _penyakitan_ itu seorang diri? Apa kau telah tertular _penyakit putrimu?_ Dan membuat telingamu tak berfungsi begitu baik sama seperti _nya? . . . .tentangnya._ " penuh penekanan, taehyung melontarkan itu dengan begitu lancarnya.

"Lagipula, Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan jika aku bukanlah _ibu_ yang baik? Jadi, sekarang aku akan bertingkah layaknya apa yang kau ucapkan. _Hak_ asuh anak-anak telah jatuh padamu, aku tak berhak ikut campur lagi. Aku ibu yang buruk, aku memang tak _punya otak_ sebab semuanya terlalu melelahkan. Aku— tak ingin anak-anakku mengakui sebagai ibu mereka lagi, karna— aku sudah bahagia sekarang dengan _keluarga_ baruku." sambungnya cukup tenang.

Bagai tersambar _jutaan volt listrik_ yang diantarkan petir, jungkook terpaku sejenak. Otak jeniusnya terpacu mencerna rantaian kalimat yang taehyung lontarkan, kata-kata itu berputar _perlahan_ diotaknya lalu dengan begitu _menyiksa_ menyayat hati jungkook. Matanya kembali memanas, kali ini ia biarkan beberapa menetes dan jatuh, _berharap_ bisa membasuh _luka_ tak nampak dihatinya kali ini.

Ia memandang taehyung sendu, matanya berkedip perlahan sebab mengabur terhalang _airmata_ yang _mendesak_ keluar. Tersenyum _miring_ sekilas meremehkan, lalu sesaat kemudian menatap tajam taehyung. Begitu menusuk, hingga taehyung seketika lupa berpijak kala _menyelami_ manik _hitam kelam_ yang nampak terluka itu.

"Kau benar tae." jungkook membuka suara, membuat taehyung _meremang_ dengan suara rendah itu.

"Aku tertular penyakit _putri tercintaku._ Tertular penyakit _menyakitkan_ yang senantiasa _meremat jantungku_ dan _putri tercintaku. Dia— dia.._ Yang kau sebut sebagai _anakku yang gagu dan penyakitan_ itu, kini tengah merindukan sosok _ibu_ yang dulu **_begitu mengasihinya, menyayanginya, bahkan mengorbankan segalanya. Namun kini, sosok ibu itu malah membuang dirinya, mengata-ngatai dirinya, bahkan tak menginginkannya lagi. Miris, miris sekali._** Miris sekali razza merindukan _monster_ sepertimu tae. Miris sekali, dia menangisi seseorang yang bahkan _tak memperdulinya._ Miris sekali, keinginan terakhir dirinya adalah melihat mu dan diriku menemani dirinya yang memilik peluang hidup **_tak lebih dari 90%._** Asal kau tahu tae, razza _serakat. Benar-benar sekarat,_ dan dokter berkata bahwa kita hanya mempunyai waktu sedikit untuk membuatnya bahagia. Jika kau— membuangnya seperti itu, kumohon. Kumohon jangan menyesal jika nantinya kau tak dapat membahagiakan putrimu yang begitu _manis_ itu. Maaf, aku harus segera pergi. Maaf atas perilaku tak sopan tadi, dan ah— ini kuharap mau melihatnya. Razza yang menyuruhku memberikan ini padamu tadi, aku pamit. Terimakasih atas waktumu, dan sampai jumpa. Kim— ah maksudku _Park Taehyung."_ ucap jungkook panjang lebar, ia menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil berisi sebuah kaset pada taehyung lalu segera beranjak pergi darisana.

Meninggalkan taehyung yang terpekur sebab sesak seketika merayap pada dadanya setelah mendengarkan ucapan terpanjang jungkook.

 ** _JXCHOBUN FANFICTION PRESENT :_**

 ** _THE LAST_**

 ** _CAST : JEON JUNGKOOK X KIM TAEHYUNG_**

 ** _JEON JUNGRA (OC)_**

 ** _JEON (MIN) YOONGI_**

 ** _AND OTHER CAST_**

 ** _LENGTH : TWOSHOOT_**

 ** _(_** _("Razza"): penjabaran ucapan yang dilontarkan_ _ **)**_

 ** _PLEASE, DONT DO PLAGIARISM THIS STORY!_**

 ** _‹ HAPPY READING!›_**

 ** _09:00 PM KST._**

 ** _Seoul Hospital._**

Derap kaki berlangkah besar _menggema_ sepanjang _intensitas_ kecepatan yang di _gerakan_ guna menyelusuri lorong rumah sakit yang seakan tak ada ujungnya ini. Jungkook melangkah tergesa menuju rumah sakit setelah mendapat telepon dari _sang putra_ jika _sang putri_ tiba-tiba saja drop dan meraung kesakitan disekitar areal _hatinya._ Dan seketika itu juga, jungkook merasa dunianya _runtuh_ dan kepalanya terasa _pening_ mendengar kabar itu.

 _"Tidak, tidak razza. Jangan lakukan ini pada appa. Jangan sayang, jangan. Kau tak boleh pergi secepat ini."_ jungkook bergumam seraya terus berjalan _gontai_ dan terburu-buru sepanjang lorong sehingga membuat dirinya _menubruk_ siapapun yang berlalu lalang di dekatnya.

Langkahnya semakin _melebar_ dan _cepat_ , secepat detak jantung dan rasa takut yang luar biasa itu. otaknya benar-benar tak bisa berpikir jernih, kali ini diotaknya hanya ada _nama_ dan _keadaan_ sang _putri_ saja. Ia terhenti disebuah _kamar_ bernomor _2188_ itu, membuka pintu itu perlahan seraya menghela nafas mencoba terlihat _netral_ agar sang _putri_ tidak curiga.

Pemandangan sang _putri_ yang tengah berbaring diranjangnya dengan selang infusan yang terlihat sedang diganti itu adalah hal pertama yang jungkook liat, _helaan luar biasa lega_ ia hembuskan kala melihat _putrinya_ masih berada disana dengan nafas yang teratur dan serta dengan jantung yang masih berdetak. 

"Appa." kali ini yoongi bersuara kala melihat sosok sang ayah disana, membuat jungkook sedikit _berjengit_ kaget lalu dengan segera _membungkuk_ hormat pada _figur_ seorang dokter muda yang berada disana.

"Apa kau _Tuan Jeon?_ Ayah dari _Jeon Razza?_ "tanya sang dokter dengan sopan dan penuh dengan keramah tamahan. Jungkook mengangguk seraya menjabat tangan sang dokter yang terulur.

"Aku Kim Namjoon, _dokter spesialis hati._ Aku lah dokter yang biasa merawat razza. Boleh kita berbicara sebentar saja?" ujar sang dokter yang diketahui bernama namjoon itu, jungkook lagi-lagi mengangguk afermatif sebagai jawaban.

Yoongi yang paham pun bergegas meninggalkan mereka berdua yang kini terlihat berbincang didepan pintu. Matanya menatap _sosok razza_ yang terlihat semakin kurus dengan _bibir peach_ nya berubah menjadi _pucat_ seputih _salju_ pada musim dingin. Tangan adiknya yang dulu terlihat begitu _lincah_ kala menggoreskan _tinta_ berwarna pada sebuah _kanvas,_ kini terlihat begitu _lemas_ dan terlihat semakin kecil seolah mengundang yoongi untuk selalu menggenggam tangannya. Tak terasa, mata yoongi memanas saat _ucapan sang dokter_ kembali terulang diotaknya. Hatinya teriris perih, _menolak_ sebuah _skenario Tuhan_ yang begitu tak adil. Mencoba _meraung_ dalam hati guna menyuarakan _kekecewaannya_ pada _Sang Pencipta_ , sebab dengan begitu teganya _Tuhan_ menulis sebuah cerita _memilukan_ dengan tokoh utama _adiknya._

 _Apakah ini lelucon? Apakah sangat senang melihat umat-Mu menderita duhai Sang Penguasa Alam? Sebegitu puaskah Kau mempermainkan diriku serta keluargaku?_

Terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri, yoongi tak menyadari jika _sosok_ yang ia _tangisi_ telah membuka matanya. Mengerjap perlahan menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk, kepala _cantiknya_ menoleh dan mendapati yoongi _lagi-lagi_ menangis dalam diam seraya menatapnya. Ia tersenyum samar dibalik _alat pernapasan_ yang terpasang, tangan yang _masih_ terasa lemas itu kini beralih memegang pipi sang kakak hingga yoongi kembali _berjengit kaget._ Buru-buru dihapusnya airmata itu lalu tersenyum lembut pada razza.

"Kau sudah sadar? Apa _masih_ terasa sakit _disana?_ " tanya yoongi yang dibalas dengan gelengan lemah razza. _Hazel serupa lelehan coklat_ itu menatap lurus kedua orang didepan pintu.

" _Dokter Namjoon_ tengah berbincang dan menjelaskan sesuatu pada _appa._ Sebentar lagi juga selesai— ah, aku yang menelpon _appa_ tadi. Maaf razza, tapi sungguh. Aku kalut sekali tadi."jelas yoongi seolah mengerti apa yang razza pikirkan tentang keberadaan _appa_ mereka yang bisa dikatakan _jarang_ sekali.

Kedua orang dewasa yang berbincang itu kini terlihat berjalan mendekat kearah mereka, sang dokter yang mengetahui razza sudah sadar tersenyum dengan _dimpel_ khas yang ia miliki. Disana, jungkook _—sang appa—_ terlihat ikut tersenyum lebar, meskipun razza tau _sorotan_ mata jungkook penuh _dengan kepedihan_ kala menatapnya. Namun, senyum hangat itu tetap _mendominasi_ diri jungkook.

"Apa masih sakit? Kau harus banyak istirahat dan jangan terlalu sering keluar dari _kamar._ Kau kurang tidur, kantung matamu terlihat menebal. Apa yang kau pikirkan, _eum?"_ tanya sang dokter seraya memeriksa razza dengan _benda dingin_ yang diberi nama _stetoskop_ itu.

Kepalanya terlihat mengangguk beberapa kali lalu kembali tersenyum seraya menyimpan _stetoskopnya_ itu. "Keadaanmu lebih stabil sekarang. Banyak istirahat dan tersenyumlah, _peach._ Jika masih ada yang sakit, katakan pada yoongi atau _appamu_ okay? Baiklah, aku pamit undur diri. _selamat malam jungkook, yoongi dan kau juga peach."_ ujarnya meninggalkan ketiganya.

Sepeninggalan _dokter namjoon,_ jungkook dengan cekatan menarik diri disamping razza. Ia mendudukan dirinya disana, mengusap pelan rambut sang anak yang _selalu wangi_ itu. Senyuman dibibirnya tak pernah pudar, seakan menunjukkan pada razza jika dirinya _tak pernah_ lelah _tersenyum_ guna mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja.

 _( "Appa, apa ada yang dokter namjoon katakan tentang diriku? Apa— aku baik-baik saja?")_ razza mulai menggerakan tangannya lemah guna memulai percakapa dengan sang ayah. Jungkook mengangguk konfirmatf, lalu mencubit hidung sang putri pelan.

"Dokter bilang kau hanya perlu istirahat penuh. Appa dengar, _putri_ appa selalu merayu _sang kakak_ untuk mengajaknya keluar dari kamar. Apa itu benar?" tanya jungkook lembut, razza _menyengir_ lucu menunjukkan deretan giginya dan yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya tak gatal mendengar ucapan sang ayah.

 _( "Maaf appa, razza yang salah! Jangan salahkan yoongi oppa! Razza yang meminta sebab razza bosan berada dikamar, yoongi oppa selalu melarang razza tapi razza tak mendengarkannya. Maafkan aku.")_ lagi, razza bergerak _aktif_ membuat rantaian kalimat yang diakhiri dengan memegang kedua telinganya tanda ia _meminta maaf dan menyesal._

Jungkook terkekeh geli melihat sang _putri,_ ia mengangguk lalu menurunkan tangan sang anak dari telinganya. Mengecup pelan keningnya seraya berbisik.

 _"Tak apa sayang, appa akan menemanimu juga sekarang. Membuatmu bahagia adalah tugas appa kali ini. Benarkan yoongi?" jungkook berucap dengan sedikit tercekat dan menatap yoongi dengan mata berbinar sedih, seolah mengerti yoongipun mengangguk dan beranjak memeluk sang adik erat._

 ** _‹ other place ›_**

 ** _Kediaman Keluarga Park._**

 _Hazel coklat_ familiar itu kini tengah termenung menatap _sosok_ yang amat _ia sayangi_ pada layar laptop. Tadi, sesaat ia pulang dari _restoran_ tempat ia dan jungkook bertemu guna membicarakan sesuatu hal _—namun berakhir mereka bertengkar—_ taehyung hanya termenung dan seikit tak bersemangat. Membuat sang suami _Park Bogum_ bertanya heran namun dibalas dengan gelengan kecil saja.

 _( "Aku menyayangi eomma! Benar-benar menyayangi eomma! Yoongi oppa, apa eomma menyayangi razza juga?") direkaman itu terlihat seorang gadis yang tengah terduduk diayunan sebuah taman rumah sakit tengah berbicara menggunakan bahasa isyarat yang ia lontarkan dengan tangannya._

Dibelakangnya, bisa taehyung lihat sang putra tengah mendorong pelan sang putri dengan sengat pelan. Disana terdapat 3 orang, dimana taehyung meyakini bahwa ada jungkook disana atau yang lebih tepatnya jungkooklah yang bertugas merekam itu semua.

 _"Hm— bagaimana ya? Kalau dilihat dari perlakuannya selama ini, bisa dilihat eomma menyayangimu. Tapi, kalau menurutku eomma itu lebih sayang padaku. Benarkan appa?" ujar yoongi sang kakak dengan nada kentara meledek disana._

 _Razza mempoutkan bibirnya sesaat, lalu menggeleng imut dengan bibir peach itu tetap mengerucut. Lalu sesaat kemudian ia terlihat menggerakan tangannya lagi._

 _("Hey— apa-apaan itu?! eomma itu menyayangi kita berdua tau!")_

 _"Benarkah? Kenapa kau begitu yakin eoh? Kau kan sudah lihat, jika orang yang dipanggil eomma saat eomma kesulitan itu adalah aku dan bukan kau. Itukan sudah jelas, jika yang eomma sayangi itu hanya aku." Yoongi kembali berujar dengan mendorong pelan ayunan razza._

 _Razza sempat terdiam beberapa saat, mengundang keterkejutan yoongi saat sadar dengan ucapannya sendiri. Jungkook yang melihat itupun berjalan mendekat, "Sayang, maksud oppamu bukan—" ucapan jungkook terhenti kala sang putri kini justru tersenyum kelewat lebar, lalu kembali membentuk rangkain kalimat dengan tangannya._

 _( "Yoongi oppa itu benar, appa. Dia itu bisa diandalkan, bisa bebicara dengan lancar dan tidak seperti diriku. Aku sadar, eomma memang pasti sangat menyayangi yoongi oppa. Karena yoongi oppa itu terbaik! Selalu menjaga ku lalu mengurusku saat eomma tak ada, kkkkk tapi— tetap saja. Meskipun begitu, eomma menyayangiku! Sebab dia selalu meminta yoongi oppa yang merupakan anak kesayangannya menjagaku! Aku benarkan, appa?) razza menatap jungkook berbinar dan terkekeh tanpa suara._

 _Tanpa sadar, jungkook mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum lembut. Ia mengecup sekilas puncuk kepala sang putri yang sangat manis. Tatapan jungkook menyiratkan luka yang teramat dalam, namun ia menyembunyikannya agar tak terlihat lemah didepan kedua anaknya._

 _"Kau benar sayang. Jadi, sekarang cepat lakukan apa yang kau inginkan, eum? Appa sudah pegal memegang kamera ini sayang." jungkook setengah merajuk dengan wajah menggemaskan, membuat razza terpekik gemas hening._

 _("Hadapkan padaku! Hadapkan padaku! Yoongi oppa sana! Hush! Gantikan appa cepat!") razza memberikan gesture mengusir dengan lucu, membuat yoongi merajuk pura-pura dan jungkook terkekeh geli._

 _Yoongi mengambil alih kamera dari tangan sang ayah, lalu sang ayah terduduk disamping yoongi dengan sangat manis. Keduanya tersenyum lalu sama-sama membuat kata 'oke' dengan tangannya sebagai mereka sudah siap, dan disaat itu juga mereka merekam razza yang bergerak dengan ceria namun sarat akan kesedihan dan kerinduan yang dalam membuat kedua orang yang menatapnya terdiam kaku dan tanpa sadar merasa tersayat hatinya._

 _Razza mengakhiri gerakannya dengan senyuman miris dan air mata yang mengalir. Lalu dengan perlahan membentuk love sign dengan kedua tangannya seraya bergumam,_

 _"Au menyintaimu eom ma.." dan seiring itupun rekaman telah berakhir._

Taehyung terpekur ditempat, matanya _basah_ sebab tak berhenti menangis karena _luka goresan_ tak nampak kala melihat rekaman itu. Dan disaat itu juga, taehyung menangis meraung seraya memeluk baju _sang putri_ semasa kecil mencoba menyuarakan _rasa sakit_ tiada tara itu.

 _( To Be Continued )_

 _hello~! Anyone who stay and read this story? Hehehe sorry for typos._

 _mind to review?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Langit_ kini terlihat gelap, razza termenung didekat jendela dengan balutan _selimut_ yang hampir membelit seluruh tubuhnya. _Hazel_ nya menatap langit yang sedang _sibuk_ bergumuruh dengan _ributnya_ , bibirnya sesekali menyunggingkan sebuah lengkungan indah membuat siapapun _terlena_ dan betah _berlama-lama_ guna memandang senyuman itu.

Fokusnya terpecah kala ia mendengar seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya, ia menoleh dan mendapati _dokter namjoon_ tengah tersenyum kikuk disana seraya berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Pakaiannya terlihat casual, terlihat dari bagaimana _kemeja hitam_ itu tertata rapih masuk kedalam _celana_ berbahan dengan warna senada.

"Selamat pagi, _peach._ Apa— aku mengganggumu?" tanyanya dengan lembut seraya beralih menutup pintu dan berjalan mendekati razza yang telah kembali menatap keluar sana dengan sebelumnya _menggeleng_ menjawab pertanyaan dokter namjoon.

Namjoon bergerak menempati diri pada sisi kosong disebelah kanan razza, ia ikut menoleh kearah _sesuatu_ hal yang razza pandang. "Apa pemandangan diluar sana jauh _lebih indah_ dari dokter tampanmu, _peach?_ Aku cukup merasa tersaingi dengan _apapun_ diluar sana yang mampu _menarik_ perhatianmu melebihiku." rajuk dokter namjoon dengan wajah memelas.

Razza mengalihkan pandangannya pada dokter namjoon, sedikit tersenyum lalu mengangguk samar selagi tangannya membentuk _rentetan kalimat_ yang ia ingin lontarkan.

 _(" Dokter benar! Langit itu jauh lebih indah darimu.")_ razza terkekeh tanpa suara kala mendapati namjoon memberengut sedih sebagai _responsif_ atas perkataannya.

 _(" Tapi— dibandingkan langit itu, dokter namjoon adalah yang paling terindah! Aku bahkan suka memandangi dokter namjoon tersenyum! Karena pipi dokter akan terlihat seperti sedang digigit dari dalam.")_ lagi, razza mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan kekehan _tanpa suara_ favorite namjoon.

Menyunggingkan senyuman miring _serupa seringai_ namun dihiasi _dimple_ yang cukup lucu, dokter namjoon melanjutkan _acara merajuk_ pada pasien _kecil kesayangannya_ itu. Ia mengunci kedua tangannya didepan _dadanya_ lalu menatap razza dengan _mata memicing_ mencoba _mengintimidasi_ akan tetapi sepertinya gagal karena yang _diintimidasi_ kini menatapnya dengan sangat polos.

"Kau tahu, _peach?_ Ucapan mu itu sungguh _berbahaya. Teramat sangat berbahaya_ bagi kesehatan _jantungku_. Sejak kapan kau jadi suka _menggombali_ dokter _tampanmu_ ini, _hm?_ Katakan padaku, siapa yang dengan berani menyebarkan _virus ke—cheesyan_ itu padamu? Akan ku _hajar_ dia karena beraninya membuat _peach_ kesayanganku teracuni _virusnya_ itu." namjoon berucap seraya menggulung lengan kemejanya, mencoba menunjukkan bahwa dirinya _benar-benar_ akan menghajar orang yang dituduhkan.

Razza tertawa _sunyi_ dengan mata sipitnya semakin _menyipit_ sebab senyuman _kotak_ itu melebar mendengar ucapan _sang dokter._ Ia menatap namjoon dengan wajah _seserius_ mungkin, lalu kembali merangkai kata-kata dengan tangan _mungil_ berkulit _seputih salji_ itu.

 _(" Kau ingin tahu, dokter? Yakin benar-benar ingin tahu? Kau akan menyesal jika mengetahui itu.")_ namjoon mengangguk _konfirmatif_ atas perkataan razza.

"Katakanlah, _peach._ Aku sudah bersiap-siap kali ini."ujarnya lagi seraya merenggangkan ototnya _main-main._ Menggelengkan dan memiringkan kepala layaknya _seorang petarung_ handal, mampu membuat razza tersenyum lalu mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap _dokter tampan_ yang selalu menemaninya itu.

 _(" Baiklah jika kau ingin tahu. Dia adalah seorang dokter yang hm— cukup tampan. Tingginya hampir sama denganmu, dia juga baik sepertimu. Tapi, dia sangat genit pada seorang perawat laki-laki yang cukup tinggi dan memiliki tumbuh langsing itu.")_ razza kembali menggerakan tangannya.

Namjoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Perawat? Laki-laki? Maksudmu _Kim Seokjin?"_ tanyanya.

 _("Benar! Waktu itu saat aku ingin pergi ketaman seorang diri aku mendengar dia sedang memberikan rayuan mautnya pada seokjin oppa. Ish ish, dia sangat percaya diri menggombalinya. Dan kau tahu? saat aku tak sengaja mengintip lalu terdorong kedepan hingga hampir terjatuh dan pintu terbuka, aku yakin saat itu juga seokjin oppa akan keluar seperti seeokor kepiting. Dan saat itu juga, pertama kali aku melihat dia begitu kikuk dan ada warna merah muda dipipi berdimplenya.")_ jelas razza dengan kekehan geli yang terlontar.

Sejenak namjoon terpekur, merasa _familiar_ dengan cerita yang razza ceritakan. Otak _super jenius_ nya berputar, mencoba _mengorek_ ingatan itu. _Menggali_ beberapa tumpukan ingatan yang sedikit _ambureadul,_ lalu ketika ia menemukan _potongan drama picisan itu_ pipinya _merona_ samar sebagai _respon_ malu saat mendapati razza sudah tertawa terbahak dihadapannya.

"Hey— tertawalah, _peach._ Puas sudah meledekku, _heh?_ Sial— aku baru sadar jika sosok _virusmu_ itu adalah diriku sendiri." ujarnya sedikit dengan nada _malu_ bercampur _malu._ Mampu membuat razza semakin terbahak hingga _sudut matanya_ mengularkan _genangan air._

" Wah— aku tak menyangka, sebegitu _bahagianya_ kau membuatku _malu._ Kau ini, kalau bukan pasien _kesayanganku_ sudah kupastikan kau akan _mati membeku_ akibat _suntik mati_ yang kuberikan." candanya lalu berhasil membuat razza terpekur menyadari _sesuatu_ hal.

Namjoon kembali menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap reaksi razza, bermaksud menjelaskan karena merasa _tak enak_ hati dengan perubahan ekspresi razza yang murung. Ucapannya tertunda kala razza dengan begitu polosnya bertanya, membuat namjoon _mengutuk ucapannya_ sendiri yang begitu lancang.

 _("Apakah yang dikatakan para suster disana benar? Bahwa aku— sudah sangat_ _ **sekarat?**_ _")_ dan namjoon hanya terdiam dan tak ada niatan untuk menjawabnya sama sekali.

...

 ** _JXCHOBUN FANFICTION PRESENT :_**

 ** _THE LAST_**

 ** _CAST : JEON JUNGKOOK X KIM TAEHYUNG_**

 ** _JEON RAZZA (OC)_**

 ** _JEON (MIN) YOONGI_**

 ** _AND OTHER CAST_**

 ** _(_** _("Razza"): penjabaran ucapan yang dilontarkan_ _ **)**_

 ** _PLEASE, DONT DO PLAGIARISM THIS STORY!_**

 ** _‹ HAPPY READING!›_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _10:00 AM_**

 ** _SEOUL HOSPITAL, 2188 ROOMS._**

 _Nyanyian_ burung pada pagi hari kala itu _mengalun_ dengan _sedikit sendu,_ seakan ikut _bersedih_ atas terkulainya _sosok hangat_ yang biasa terlihat _hyperaktive_ menggemaskan. _Bibir_ senada _peach_ itu kini telah _memucat_ sempurna, kelopaknya menutup _lelah_ sebab semalaman ini ia tak tidur karena _rasa sakit_ yang _menghantam_ bagian _bawah_ tulang rusuknya itu. Razza baru saja memejamkan matanya sekitar _30menit_ yang lalu, setelah jungkook _—sang appa—_ datang guna mengusap _sayang_ rambut _putrinya_ itu.

Pukul 09:30 tadi, jungkook tengah mengadakan _rapat_ besar dengan _anak perusahaan_ yang ia _taungi._ Namun, ia harus menyerahkan _sisa rapat pentingnya_ itu pada Jimin _sang sahabat_ karena mendapat _telepon_ dari _yoongi_ yang dengan nada _serak_ khas orang _menangis_ itu mengabarkan bahwa _sang adik_ masuk kedalam ruang _ICU_ semalam dan kini tengah _meronta_ karena _rasa sakit_ yang merupakan reaksi _penolakan_ tubuh razza pada _terapi_ yang selama ini ia jalani.

Bukan main _paniknya_ jungkook kala itu, pikirannya benar-benar _kalut_ dan langsung bergegas menuju rumah sakit setelah meminta maaf dan menyerahkan _kuasa rapat_ pada jimin. Dan saat itu juga, jungkook segera berlari menuju _parkiran_ guna mengambil mobil _kesayangannya_ yang langsung melesat _membelah_ jalanan _kota seoul_ dengan _kilat._ Beberapa menit setelah _bertarung_ dengan _jahatnya_ jalanan _seoul_ yang seakan _tak mengerti dirinya_ itu, jungkook sampai dikamar _sang putri_ dengan penampilan _luar biasa_ berantakan. _Manik hitam kelam_ miliknya kini telah _basah sempurna_ sebab memikirkan keadaan _sang buah hati._

Jungkook terdiam merenung, memandang razza yang begitu betah menutup matanya. Tangannya tak berhenti mengusap sayang _surai lembut_ sang anak, matanya pun sejak tadi tak berhenti _mengalirkan air kedukaan_ kala mengingat perkataan _dokter namjoon_ yang cukup menampar dirinya. Ia menangis dalam diam, merutuki kebodohannya yang begitu _tak memperhatikan_ kesahatan sang putri dulu.

 _[ flashback ]_

Tamparan keras ia rasakan, saat lagi-lagi jungkook di _hadapakan_ dengan keadaan serupa 2 bulan lalu. Ia mendapati sosok sang anak tengah menutup matanya _lagi_ dengan berbagai _alat laknat_ yang _menghiasi_ tubuhnya. Kakinya melangkah besar mendekati _ranjang sang anak,_ menggenggam penuh _kehati-hatian_ tangan razza. Mengecupinya lalu mengusap tangan itu lembut, menatap _penuh nanar_ kearah razza yang sama sekali tak _tersenyum_ itu.

"Hey, _princess cantik appa._ Apa itu masih sangat sakit?" jungkook berujar kala ia mendapati _respon_ remasan ditangannya dari sang anak. Razza terlihat begitu kesakitan dengan _hazel lelehan coklat_ telah basah oleh airmata. Jungkook mengeratkan genggamannya, mengecupi tangan itu berkali-kali berharap bisa membagi rasa sakit yang dirasakan _putrinya._

 _"_ Appa tau itu sakit kan? Kau bisa meremas tangan appa, atau menggigitnya agar membagi rasa sakit itu dengan appa okay? Appa m—mohon, bertahanlah _peach,_ dokter namjoon akan datang sebentar lagi. Kau pasti bisa, _princess appa_ sangat kuat _kan?_ Jadi— appa mohon bertahanlah, _sayang._ " pertahanan jungkook runtuh, kala razza menatapnya penuh dengan _rasa sakit yang teramat sangat_ seakan dari _hazel coklat bening_ itu jungkook bisa mendengar ucapan razza.

"Tidak, _peach_ tidak. Kau kuat, kau tak boleh menyerah. Kau— t—tak boleh meninggalkan appa sayang. Hanya kau dan yoongi yang appa punya, kumohon jangan tinggalkan appa seperti _eommamu_ sayang. Jangan, a—appa mohon jangan." kali ini jungkook terisak _sesak,_ sebab _bukan_ main _kalut_ pikirannya saat ini.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka lebar, menampilkan dokter namjoon yang nampak _sama berantakannya_ dengan jungkook. Ia terlihat berlari kecil, lalu dengan tergesa memeriksa keadaan razza dan kemudian _membius_ anak itu guna meredam _rasa sakit_ yang ia rasakan. Nafas lega terdengar dari semua orang disana, saat razza berangsur tenang dan mulai menatap sayu jungkook.

"Tidurlah, _peach. Appa_ tahu kau pasti lelah, tak apa. Appa menemanimu disini, appa takkan pergi kemanapun— appa berjanji sayang."ujarnya bagai mantra yang berhasil membuat razza menutup matanya menyelami _mimpi_ yang mungkin _indah._

Namjoon memeriksa hasil _test pemeriksaan_ razza semalam, membacanya detail lalu menganalisi dengan keadaan razza saat ini dan kemudian menatap jungkook cemas. Jungkook menatap namjoon penuh harap, namun bukan jawaban yang ia dapatkan melainkan tepukan pelan pada bahunya dan senyuman hangat _penguat._

"A—apa arti tepukan itu, _hyeong?_ A—apa razza baik-baik saja? Katakan padaku, razza ba—baik sajakan?" tanyanya _retorik_ mengundang tatapan sendu dari lain sisi yang diberikan oleh seokjin dan tatapan bingung dari _sang putra_ yoongi.

Bagai tersambar _ribuan volt petir_ menggelegar ditengah _badai,_ jungkook dan yoongi merasa _jantungnya teremat_ mendengar penyesalan yang keluar dari mulut namjoon.

"Maaf jungkook, saat ini— kita hanya perlu berdoa agar _Tuhan_ memberikan _mukjizat_ nya. Sebab, keadaan razza berbanding terbalik dengan _2bulan_ yang lalu. Jika, dulu tubuh serta _hati_ yang bermasalah merespon baik _dalam terapi_ itu. Kali ini, _tubuh serta hatinya_ menolak berbagai _obat-obatan_ yang ia dapatkan. Maaf, aku telah berusaha semaksimal mungkin sejak awal. Tapi kurasa— saat ini _Tuhan_ lebih sayang pada _peach,_ dan menginginkan dia beristirahat dengan tenang."jelas namjoon dengan nada penyesalan dan cekatan yang begitu _mengikat diternggorokannya._

Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya, meraih kerah _jas dokter_ yang namjoon kenakan. Matanya menatap _nyalang_ penuh dengan _emosi_ yang bercampur aduk. Giginya menggertak _keras,_ hingga membuat orang lain disana berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Appa! Lepaskan dokter namjoon! Kontrol emosi mu appa, ini rumah sakit" yoongi mencoba melerai dengan berusaha melepaskan _cengkraman kuat_ dari kerah _jas_ namjoon namu Jungkook menepis tangan yoongi, lalu berucap penuh emosi dan penekanan pada namjoon.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan, bahwa _peach kesayanganmu_ itu akan sehat seperti sedia kala? Lalu, kenapa kau berkata _seolah-olah_ dirinya akan _pergi meninggalkan_ kita, _hyeong?_ Kau— siapa dirimu— hingga berani mengatakan hal itu tentang _peach_ ku? _P—peachku_ akan sehat, b—benarkan yoongi? A—adikmu akan sehat dan kembali bersama kita, _kan?_ Adikmu tak mungkin meninggalkan kita _kan?_ Benarkan _sayang,_ kau takkan meninggalkan appamu ini _kan?_ Ka—katakan iya sayang, _appa mohon._ "ujar jungkook kini beralih berlutut disamping razza, _membiarkan emosinya_ meluap dan luruh _bersamaan_ dengan airmatanya.

Namjoon terpaku, menatap _betapa hancurnya_ jungkook saat ini. tangannya terlulur kembali, meyentuh pundak jungkook yang kini menangis _tertunduk_ diranjang _sang puteri._

 _"Setidaknya, sebelum kepergiannya. Buatlah ia senang dan bahagiakan dia agar kau tak menyesal. Buat ia tersenyum didetik-detik terakhirnya, jungkook—ah. Wujudkan keinginan terbesarnya, setidaknya— kita membuat ia tersenyum disaat terakhir yang berharga ini." namjoon berucap lirih dengan senyuman tak tentu._

 _[ flashback off ]_

Waktu berlalu cepat, _senja_ telah tiba dan menggantikan _sang raja siang_ yang lelah bertugas selama hampir seharian itu. _Sinar jingga_ itu _mengintip_ lewat celah _gorden_ yang sedikit terbuka, menyinari sosok jungkook yang seperti _tak ada lelahnya_ menatap _sang peach_ tertidur damai. Lengkungan kurva terbalik terhias, tangannya tak berhenti menggenggam tangan _lemah_ itu seakan _enggan_ untuk melepasnya barang sedetik saja.

Ia menempelkan _punggung tangan_ lembut itu pada pipinya, _mendusal manja_ layaknya _seekor kucing._ Matanya terpejam _afermatif_ kala hatinya merasa _tersayat_ mengulang _memori_ percakapan tadi siang, tanpa ia rasa air matanya kembali mengalir. _Sesak_ mendominasi didalam hatinya, _tercetak jelas_ luka tak nampak terukir disana.

Tanpa ia sadari, razza kini telah membuka matanya. Menatap sang appa yang menangis tersedu-sedu dengan terus menggenggam tangannya erat. Ia tersenyum miris, lalu satu tangan yang tak digenggam terulur menghapus air mata sang appa. Jungkook berjengit terkejut, dan manik _hitam kelam_ itu bertabrakan langsung dengan _hazel coklat_ itu. Razza tersenyum _manis,_ menghapus air mata sang appa saat ia malah semakin menangis menjadi-jadi sembari bergumam _'terimakasih, terimakasih telah membuka matamu untuk appa, peach.'_

Razza tersenyum seraya mengangguk lemah, mengusap air mata jungkook lalu memalingkan kepalanya. Memberi gesture mencari seseorang yang selalu menemaninya beberapa bulan ini, seolah paham jungkook menggenggam tangan razza lembut dan tersenyum kala putrinya itu menatap penuh tanya.

"Yoongi oppamu sudah pulang, ia terlihat lelah jadi appa menyuruhnya pulang. Tak apa kan jika kau bersama appa saja?" tanyanya yang diiyakan anggukan dan _eyesmile_ dari razza.

Jungkook tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala anaknya sayang, ia menatap razza teduh seolah-olah menghantarkan kehangatan berarti hingga kerelung hati. Membuat razza memandang sendu sang appa sebab rasa rindu tiba-tiba saja menyeruak dengan kurang ajarnya.

Jungkook sedikit panik, lalu dengan cepat mendekatkan dirinya kearah razza. "Hey, _princess._ Ada apa, hm? Kenapa kau terlihat murung? Apa ada bagian yang sakit lagi? Sebelah mana? Katakan pada appa, sayang."tanya jungkook bertubi-tubi.

Razza menggeleng lemah, lalu dengan susah payah menggerakan tangannya membentuk rentetan kalimat.

 _("Aku merindukan eomma, appa. Apa eomma sangat sibuk? Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Apa— appa bisa memanggilkan eomma untukku sekarang?")_ jungkook tersenyum meski perih menyeruak direlungnya kala kembali mengingat ucapan taehyung saat itu.

Namun, demi kebahagiaan putrinya kali ini jungkook akan mengangguk patuh atas ucapan sang putri. Mengusap pipi tirus itu sayang, jungkook tersenyum dan mengiyakan permintaan razza yang membuat sang puteri tersenyum lebar dibalik alat bantu pernapasan itu.

"Tapi, janji satu hal. Hari ini kau harus istirahat. Dan esok, appa akan meminta eommamu untuk datang, okay?" ujar jungkook.

 _("Kenapa besok? Aku ingin sekarang juga appa!")_ razza menggeleng kuat dengan dengusan, merasa tak terima dengan ucapan jungkook.

Mendengus sabar, jungkook menatap teduh razza lagi seraya berkata, "Ini sudah sore, dan eomma pasti baru pulang dari kerjanya. Biarkan hari ini ia beristirahat, appa janji esok eommamu akan datang sayang."

Razza terlihat berpikir sejenak, lalu memberikan kelingkingnya mencoba menautkan sebuah janji. Jungkook paham, lalu mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada kelingking razza. "Appa berjanji, _pinky promise."_ ujar jungkook yang dihadiahi senyuman indah dari razza.

Dan malam itu, adalah malam dimana jungkook mulai memberikan segala _afeksi_ yang teramat sangat besar pada snag puteri tercinta. Yang tentu saja, membuat razza senang. _Sebab, jika memang hanya kebahagian yang dapat ia berikan. Jungkook dengan sukarela menukar waktu hidupnya didunia hanya untuk melihat puterinya tersenyum._

 ** _"Cause the most important thing in this world is a beautiful smile from someone you love so much" —; uknown_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _[to be continued]_**

 ** _hello, cho back again with this one! oh- fyi, aku ngubah cerita ini menjadi beberapa shoot, jadi untuk kesalahan pada chapt 1 dan 2 yang menuliskan itu twooshoot iitu ditiadakan, heheh._**

 ** _aku belum sempat ngedit lagi karena cukup sibuk dengan beberapa kerjaan di kehidupanku dan juga aku cukup sbuk melanjutkan cerita ku di aku terlalu fokus diwattpad, karena entah kenapa aku cukup ngga pede dengan mengepost disini karena respon yang sedikit/bahkan kurang diminati. sebenernya di wattpadpun juga sama hehehee._**

 ** _Aku menerima comment kalian, mulai dari salah pengetikan atau bahkan tulisanku yang terlalu bagaimana/ REview kalian itu menjadi acuan aku buat semngt nulis dan lebih terpacu untuk menjadi yang author yang lebih baik lag. hehehe sekian cuap-cuap ini._**

 ** _You can find on wattpad : Jxchobun_**

 ** _Mind to review?_**

 ** _your cutie,_**

 ** _[26.04.2017 11:57.]_**

 ** _jxchobun_**


End file.
